Truth Is A Whisper
by WhiteLily
Summary: Ginny accepts a temporary job in America to take a much needed break from her family. While in the States, Ginny in unjustly thrown in a Muggle jail and must rely on Draco Malfoy, an unexpected ally to help her escape.


****

Truth Is A Whisper

Chapter 1: Much Needed Getaway

*~*

"Now, you're sure you know how to get there?"

"Yes, Mum."

"And you won't get lost?"

"I'll have my wand, Mum."

"And you'll call as soon as you get into your hotel?"

"I've told you-my hotel room doesn't have a fireplace. I'll have to wait and call you at Shania's."

"But you'll owl?"

"Yes, Mum." Ginny Weasley smiled at her mother, who was threatening to burst into tears. Ginny was leaving for the United States of America today and her mother was nearly hysterical. It was the first time since Ginny was born that she and her mother had been separated by more than a three hour train ride. Even after Ginny had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry more than seven years ago, she had stayed in England and was never more than a Floo-trip away from her parents. Now she was moving overseas, to a completely separate country. One couldn't exactly Floo across the oceans.

"Come on, Gin, or we'll miss your flight."

Molly Weasley embraced her daughter tightly before turning to Harry Potter. Harry had been like an adopted member of the Weasley family since he and Ron Weasley, Ginny's older brother and Molly's youngest son, had become best friends at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry seventeen years ago.

Molly sniffed and released her only daughter. 

"I'll call you three days from now," Ginny promised, climbing into the car door Harry was holding open for her. Harry had a very high ranking job as an Aruror and had been able to borrow a magically enhanced Buick for Ginny's drive to the Muggle airport in London. "Bye, Mum! Love you!" Ginny and Harry waved as they pulled away from the Burrow.

"Think she'll be alright?" Harry asked, looking in the rearview mirror at Molly's rapidly fading figure.

Ginny turned around to look out the back window. "She'll be fine. With six other children, three daughter-in-laws, and nine grandchildren, plus you, she'll forget all about me."

Harry rasised his eyebrows skeptically.

"Well, I have one last surprise for you." Harry smiled after a pause. He turned off the main road onto a skinny dirt path.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him. "What is it?"

"You'll see," Harry said mysteriously.

"Harry!"

"Close your eyes."

"Harry-"

"Close your eyes," Harry repeated, maneuvering the car around potholes.

Ginny gave him a sidelong glance and then obeyed, covering her eyes with her hands. She felt the Buick slow, then come to a stop. She heard Harry unbuckle his seatbelt, open his door, and then come around and open her door. He leaned across her to unfasten her seatbelt.

"Keep your eyes shut," He instructed and guided her out of the car. 

"Harry, we're going to be late." Ginny protested with her eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes."

Ginny did as she was bid and gasped. There, sitting about five feet in front of her, was a fire engine red brand new convertible Mustang, her dream car. 

Ginny looked from the car to Harry, still unable to speak. Harry nodded at Ginny and smiled. "Happy birthday," Harry said as Ginny squealed and ran toward the car, finally finding her voice.

Ginny reached the car and peered in the window, running her hand over the door.

Harry walked over to her. "It's an American car, so of course the steering wheel's on the wrong side. But I know a friend in the Ministry who could fix that for you if you want to drive it over here."

"Harry! I love it!" Ginny gushed. "It's-" she sobered.

"I know it's not the latest model. And the seat's aren't leather." He said apologetically. "But I can trade this car in for a newer model if you'd like. One with leather seats."

"No, Harry, it's perfect. But, well, how am I going to get it to the States? I'd hate to see it if Fred and George ever got their hands on it." She shuddered, thinking of her dream car being mauled by her twin brothers' inventions.

"I've already taken care of that," Harry assured her. "The car will be waiting for you when you arrive at the airport in North Carolina."

"Harry! I love you!" Ginny squealed again, jumping up and hugging him around the neck. 

"I know," He smiled cockily and tossed Ginny the keys. "We'd better get going. Wanna drive?"

"Hell yeah!" Ginny yelled as Harry transferred her luggage from the trunk of the Buick to the magically expanding trunk of the Mustang.

"There it is," Ginny pointed, directing Harry over to the gate her plain to the States would depart from. 

"So I guess this is goodbye," Harry said gloomily.

"Oh, Harry, don't be so morose about it," Ginny laughed, trying to lighten the situation up a bit. She hated long, drawn-out, and sappy good-byes. Which was why she was glad Harry had been the one to take her to the airport. She thought that at least _he_ wouldn't be as emotional as her parents. Looks like she was about to be wrong.

"So you've got everything?" Harry asked, looking concerned.

_How old do you think I am, twelve? _ she thought to herself. Instead she answered, "Yes. I'm sure."

He took her hand in his. "And you'll owl? And call me through the fire?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

Ginny tried to suppress the annoyance that crept into her voice. The guy had, after all, just given her a Mustang. "I'm positive." She smiled.

"I'll miss you. I'll think about you every day." Harry said softly, peering into her eyes.

Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It wasn't like she was going off and never to be seen again. She was just going over to visit a friend and take a temporary job. She'd be back in England for Christmas, which was less than two months away. She'd already promised everyone at least twice that she would owl and call at lease weekly-what did they want? She needed this change of scenery, she knew she did. She was intent on going; nothing anyone could say to her would cause her to change her mind.

Harry squeezed her hand.

"I'll miss you guys, too." Ginny replied softly as a voice announced that Ginny's plane was now boarding.

There was a pause. It only just occurred to Ginny how close Harry's face was to hers. She could feel his gentle breath on her cheek. Harry leaned in to kiss her on the lips, but Ginny turned her face so his lips grazed her cheek instead.

He pulled away stiffly with a slightly hurt expression on his face.

"Harry," Ginny said softly, with a hint of apology in her voice. "We're not together anymore. You know I love you, but I'm just not sure. It was all moving so fast, I just couldn't…I need to get away from everything. I need some time to think, without influence from outside sources. That's why I jumped at this job opportunity-some time to spend with friends I haven't seen in a while, because it's an awesome experience, and to spend some time to think about it all." Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes, her brown eyes searching his emerald ones for understanding. 

"You're leaving the country because of me?" Harry asked sharply, his voice rising slightly.

"No, no," Ginny said quickly. "Don't think that," she added softly. "I just haven't been more than four hours away from my family since I was born. I need that. I need this-this independence."

There was a short pause, and then Harry sighed softly. "I understand. I didn't before, but I want you to know I'm here for you. Whatever you need. Friendship, money," his eyebrows rose mischievously, "some hot wild sex."

"Harry!" Ginny laughed, pushing him playfully and rolling her eyes.

"Final boarding for flight 816 to the States."

"I'd better go." Ginny reached down for her carry-on bag. "I'll call."

"Good. Have fun, and I love you." Harry said, hugging Ginny one last time before she boarded the plane.

"Love you too," Ginny said lightly, hugging him back.

"Bye," she called over her shoulder, waving with her free hand before she disappeared through the doorway.

"Bye," Harry called softly, waving to the empty hallway where Ginny had been.

~*~*~

Disclaimer: The title is the name of a song by the Goo Goo Dolls from their new album _Gutterflower_ (it's great-go check it out!). Any characters/places/ideas/creatures from the Harry Potter series were written, owned, and created by J.K. Rowling. The plot is loosely based on an episode of "Charlie's Angels." (The old TV show-not the movie)

A/N: I don't know how different British airports are from the ones over here in the states, and if I wrote anything incorrectly, please forgive me. Reviews great, as always! So tell me what you think. 


End file.
